After Three Years
by EmoEccentrica
Summary: It's been three years since Otani and Koizumi graduated.. Koizumi is now a succesful stylist and Otani is in his third year of University.. Otani asks a question and 'Yes' Is the answer.. but what's the question.. read to find out... :D


**Well... I was watching the ending to Lovely Com. and this story just seemed to stick in my head... Unfortunately I couldn't quite get the beginning out as I had imagined it... So Gomene if it's kind of shaky... Well I hope you enjoy this drabble-like fic :D**

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Lovely Complex.... :(_

Otani looked out into the crowd. Where was Koizumi? After three years of not seeing each other, Otani had come to realize how much he actually loved the tall girl. She couldn't possibly imagine how happy he had been to get a text asking to meet up with each other.

_***Flashback***_

_Otani was sitting at his desk in the small apartment he had leased while at university, when he heard his Umibozu ringtone go off. It was probably Koizumi asking how his day had been. They had kept in touch and considered themselves 'together' even though they had hardly seen each other in the three years that they had graduated from Maido High School. Otani opened the phone and read the message. "Hey Otani.. We haven't seen each other in a while, so why don't we go to the Umibozu concert on Wendesday?" Otani's eyes widened as he mentally happy danced. (As if he would ever do that,)_

_***End Flashback***_

"Otani!" He turned around to see a forever late Koizumi running towards him. "You're late," He tried to sound reprimanding but at the sight of her flushed smiling face, it came off as joking. "Gome! I got held up in a photoshoot. The photographer wanted to get ahead and do the swimsuit issue but we didn't have the outfits he wanted." Koizumi sighed and laughed. It was so good to see him again. Otani smiled and grabbed her hand. "Let's go, the concert's about to start." She followed and Otani smiled as she wrapped one arm around his slim waist.

Koizumi smirked. Her small boyfriend was the same as ever. They made their way into the foyer of the concert hall and Koizumi nearly fell as someone pushed past her. "Hey watch it!" Koizumi turned to look at the person who nearly made her trip and everything seemed to go silent. Right before her stood her ex-co-worker, Kohori Kazuki. "Oy! Risa!" Otani turned and Koizumi could picture him going pale and then flushing with anger. "What is this midget doing here?" This seemed to snap Kohori out of his trance and he snapped at Otani, "I'm an Umibozu fan too! And I have as much right as you do to be here midget!" Otani tightened his grasp on Koizumi's hand and then said, "What the hell?! I'm probably taller than you now! How tall are you shrimp?!" Kohori seemed to think for a moment and then said, "165 cm. And you chibi-san?" Otani grinned and said, "166 cm! Hah! Well, you can go on small fry. Let's go Risa." Otani pulled on her hand and they made their way to their seats. "Meh! That idiot! I sure showed him!" He laughed wickidly and Risa couldn't help but smile.

"But A-chan.. You look the same size as I last saw you..." Otani scowled at the nickname and then laughed. "You probably just got taller. How tall are you now? 180?" Risa paled and nodded. Otani jumped back and looked at her in disbelief."180? Are you serious?But I bet that still works..." He smiled devilishly and stood on his tiptoes to press his lips to hers. Their kiss was sweet and full of unsaid feelings. They loved each other, even though they didn't repeat it constantly like their friends Nobu-chan and Nakao-chi. "Awww.. Let's give a round of applause to the two lovers in the center of the room!" Eh? They broke apart from their kiss to clap, when they saw their faces on the big screen at the front of the room. "Eh!?" Everyone clapped, causing both Risa and Atsushi to go beet red. "Now let's start this concert!" Both lovers screamed as Umibozu began the concert

After the Concert

"Man! That was the best!" Otani seemed pumped up and that's all that mattered to Risa. His happiness. "Risa! Risa!" They both turned to see a very pumped up Kohori running towards them. "Oy midget! I thought you received the message I gave you three years ago! And where do you get off calling Risa by her first name!? To you it's Koizumi!" Otani seemed mad at the small boy's appearance and was staring daggers at him. "I came to talk to Risa, not you! And besides that you guys aren't together anymore! You broke up three years ago!" Otani's hair was on end and then he let out a crazy laugh. "Get a clue! We got back together on Christmas Eve, when she ditched you for me!" Otani grabbed her hand again and looked at her. "Come on Risa, let's go back to my place." Risa stared back apologetically at Kohori and allowed herself to be towed away by the ever jealous Otani Atsushi.

"Ne, Risa? You would tell me if you had someone else right?" Koizumi was confused by the tone of his voice as much as the question he asked her. "Why would there be anyone else? I've loved only you for the six years that we've known each other...." She let her declaration of love trail off as he felt his hand grip hers tighter. "I know.. I just had a rampant thought, don't pay attention to it." And with that Otani kissed her for the second time that night. Risa smiled into the kiss, this is after all what she had been missing for the past three years. They broke apart and looked into each others eyes, communicating the way that most other couples failed at. Koizumi faintly recalled in second year when they told each other not to make any eye contact with their teacher, lest it tempted him to give them the jobs of class representatives. She chuckled at the memory of him recognizing their way of communication... She and Otani really had been made for each other.

"What's so funny?" Otani sounded slightly amused as he usually did, but there was a strange undertone that Koizumi couldn't comprehend. "Nah, I was just remembering when we got the jobs of class reps in second year." Otani looked confused and then he seemed to remember the incident. "That was funny, I can't believe that Sensei understood that we were talking to each other with only our eyes. I was shocked." Koizumi stealthily wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled the small boy closer to her... If only she was strong enough to keep him there forever. "Atsushi-kun!"

Otani turned around and then paled. It was that stupid first year at his University, who forever was stalking him. "Otani.. Who's that?" Koizumi seemed genuinely curious so he decided to tell her the truth."She's this first year who has some delusion that we are meant for each other. No matter how many times I tell her that I have a girlfriend, she keeps telling people that we're seeing each other. You won't believe how much trouble she's caused m-" Otani stopped in mid sentence as Koizumi removed her arm from his waist and marched over to the small girl.

Koizumi grabbed the girl's waving hand and pulled her close. "Look, I don't know who you are, but you better leave Otani alone. I'm the one he's going out with, and we've been together long enough that I'm not willing to let some delusional teenager take him away from me!" She let go of the girl's hand and was about to walk away when she said something that always set Koizumi's hair on end. "Atsushi! Tell me it's all a joke! You can't possibly be going out with this freak of nature! I mean she's taller than you!" That was enough to set Risa off. She walked back to the pestering girl and looked down at her. "Height doesn't matter, but what does matter is that you're pestering someone who doesn't need you. He's withme, and even if we don't say it aloud much we love each other. Gomene, for blowing up a while ago, but if you really did like him you wouldn't cause him so much trouble. There might be a day when Otani doesn't need me anymore, but if you keep this up, you'll be the last person he'll go running to."

Otani stood there,eyes wide. How could Koizumi handle that so calmly? He walked up to the two girls and grabbed Koizumi's hand. "Let's go, there's something I want to talk to you about..." Otani walked in the direction of his place when Koizumi said, "Let's go to my place, it's right around this corner." Otani felt them change their positions. Risa was leading while he was being towed along. She unlocked to door to a small house and ushered him in. "Why did I have the feeling it was going to be filled with bunnies?" Koizumi laughed and plopped down onto a tasteful love seat and patted the seat besides her. "I still like bunnies but I figured I should have the rest of the house besides my bedroom, look like an adult lives here." She chuckled again as Otani sat next to her.

"So what's on your mind A-chan?" Otani wondered how he would word this. "Koizumi, something that you said back there bothered me..." Risa stiffened and then asked,"Could it be you didn't want me to say any of that?" "No, it's good that you told her those things... except for the last part... You see I don't think the day will come when I don't need you Risa..." Otani got up and then pulled something out of his pocket,"Now don't laugh or go hysterical on me... I put a lot of thought into this and I was going to ask you to the Umibozu concert before you texted me..." Otani got down on one knee and in his hand was a black satin covered box.

Koizumi's eyes went wide as he lifted the lid, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "Koizumi Risa... Will you marry me?" Risa felt her eyes tear up and she jumped down to the floor to embrace her small lover- no fiancée. "Yes! Of course I will." She tried to hug him tighter as he pulled away to capture her hand in his. His hand.. the hand that had led her to a pharmacy, the hand that she pulled him up with when she kissed him in the classroom, and the hand she held so many times when they were out in public and when they were together. And now his hand slipped on the small ring onto her finger and he kissed it.

"Risa... I love you... I always will and for the record we do say we love each other often, but in a way that only we understand.." And with that Otani Atsushi pressed his lips to his fiancée's and vowed to himself he would always remember her tear streaked expression, as the happiest moment of his life.

**Aww... I'm thinking of turning this into a series... but I dun know... SO anyways Review, fave, do whatever your heart desires... :D (Just so long as you click that little green button that seems so irresistible)**


End file.
